


Bridal Carry

by TheGravityBreaker779



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGravityBreaker779/pseuds/TheGravityBreaker779
Summary: In which Hajime heavily underestimates how much he and Chiaki look like a couple to their friends. Though carrying her bridal-style while she's sleeping isn't doing him any favors! Hinanami. Takes place after chapter 2.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Bridal Carry

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Danganronpa fanfic. I’ve been playing the three mainline games for the first time this autumn and absolutely fallen in love with so many of the characters that I ended up writing a fanfic after over two years of not writing one! So hopefully my skills aren’t too rusted and that you enjoy this one! Also, my first fanfic on this particular site, hence the lack of tags, not really sure what to put there.

It was two days after the second trial at Jabberwock Island, two days since Peko’s execution and Fuyuhiko’s life-threatening injury. All of them had been happy to see that Fuyuhiko was recovering just fine in the hospital, but that still didn’t help soothe their moods completely. There was nothing that could do that when you lived in a Monokuma-ruled world, so all they could do was try to deal with it in their own ways. As such, Hajime found himself walking alongside the beach where they first arrived at, thinking about the recent events. Really, it was all he felt like he could do at the moment. The new island had been explored with nothing new to show for it and he still didn’t remember his Ultimate Talent that he hoped he could use to help everyone out. His footsteps were slow, leaving soft footprints in the sand, but he soon came to a stop when he noticed something further up the beach. Well, not something, but someone.

‘’Chiaki?’’ Hajime wondered. He couldn’t really make out all of her features from this distance, but he was pretty sure that was Chiaki who was lying on her back by one of the palm trees. He walked briskly over there to see that his suspicions were indeed correct, the Ultimate Gamer wasn’t just lying by the palm tree, she was sleeping as well. Her hoodie had fallen to a cover a bit of her forehead and on her lap was a portable gaming console that was displaying ‘Game Over’ message, though Hajime had no idea what kind of game it was. ‘’Was the game so boring that it made her fall asleep?’’ That didn’t seem like her, she seemed to enjoy all sorts of games. But maybe even she had a limit to what kind of games she could bother with…or maybe she had just been really sleepy, he couldn’t blame her for that. After all, it was hard to sleep at nighttime when the constant fear of murder, anxiety and betrayal was hanging over your head.

Still despite that, Chiaki had a smile on her face and looked peaceful as she slept, so peaceful in fact, that he didn’t have the heart to wake her up. Besides even if he did, she would probably just fall asleep again. ‘’Still. I can’t leave her here.’’ The tide could easily come closer and soak her or a coconut from the tree could fall on her head. Or someone could sneak up on her and mur….no, he didn’t even want to finish that thought. ‘’I’ll just carry her back to her room.’’

It wouldn’t be the first time he had done so. He had hanged out with her a few days back only for her to fall asleep in the middle of their conversation and have him carry her back in a piggyback. However, things were different now. She was sleeping on her back and he couldn’t exactly put her on his back when she was like that without, once again, waking her up for a bit. And the same went for carrying her over his shoulder, he wasn’t even sure if he was strong enough to carry her like that. As such, only one method came to mind and he briefly gulped as he considered it. But as he said, there was really no other choice, so he squatted down. 

First, he made sure to pick off the handheld device and put it into his own pocket, thankfully the portable was small enough to allow that relatively easily. Chiaki would definitely be cross with him if he broke one of her gaming devices. Then he placed one of his hands beneath Chiaki’s back and another one beneath her legs and once he was sure he had a good hold on both, he stood back up, now carrying Chiaki in his arms. She fidgeted a little but seemed to stay asleep otherwise. Hajime was glad about that. To be honest, he hadn’t even thought of how Chiaki might react if she woke up in the middle of this. Which is why he wanted to make sure he would get back to her cottage fast. And thankfully, while she was a bit heavier than he expected, he was able to support her pretty well and carry her along. As such, he started walking along the road to get to the hotel. 

‘’Huh, what are you two doing?’’ Hajime hadn’t managed to walk very far when a sudden voice interrupted his walk and he saw Kazuichi walking from the bridge towards him. His eyes were slightly more intense than usual for whatever reason and his brow was slightly furrowed. ‘’I guess I should’ve realized from the diner incident that you two have this sort of relationship, but I didn’t expect this.’’ Kazuichi said and Hajime already felt a slight blush on his cheeks because of the obvious misunderstanding.

‘’I’m just carrying her back to her cottage, I found her sleeping on her back, how else was I supposed to carry her?’’ Hajime asked, trying to keep his voice low. Now that Kazuichi was here, he definitely didn’t want Chiaki to wake up and to hear any of his insane theories that were so far off the mark it made you wonder if he even aimed before opening his mouth. ‘’And what do you mean by ‘realized’?’’ 

‘’C’mon dude, you were staring at her the most in the diner. Even after Akane, Peko and Miss Sonia entered, you definitely kept looking at her jugs!’’ Kazuichi pointed an accusatory finger towards him and Hajime didn’t really appreciate that. ‘’Not that I would’ve allowed you to stare at Miss Sonia either!’’ And all of the sudden he sounded even angrier than before. Honestly, Sonia had the patience of a saint to not have told Kazuichi off yet. Maybe it came with the territory of being a princess.

‘’Putting that aside, I was not staring at… those.’’ Hajime said with just the tiniest of gulps. At most, his eyes glanced at them a couple of times, definitely not long enough to be considered staring or creepy! Also, that remark made him very glad that…those were not pressing against him while he was carrying her, like they would if he was carrying her in piggyback!

‘’Even if you weren’t, it’s still suspicious that you’re carrying her around like this! And to her room no less!’’ He added. ‘’You should be considerate of the rest of us!’’ He yelled, making Hajime even more confused.

‘’What are you talking about?’’ 

‘’What I mean is that it’s not fair for you two to be all lovey-dovey when the rest of us are all single, read the room a little!’’ Kazuichi once again pointed an accusatory finger towards Hajime, this time with even more vigor than last time.

_‘’Oh, so that’s his problem.’’_ Hajime thought to himself, knowing it was better not to vocalize that thought, lest the Ultimate Mechanic get even more offended. ‘’You’re the one that’s not reading the room. We aren’t lovey-dovey.’’ No matter how much the thought might appeal to him, that was the truth.

‘’Really? I thought you two were going on dates all the time.’’ Kazuichi’s tone got a bit less angry, but there was still a bit of accusation in it.

‘’We’re just walking around the island; they aren’t exactly dates.’’ Sure, Chiaki had called a few of them dates, but that was more because she likened them to dating sims, it didn’t mean that she wanted to date him or wanted them to be dates…at least that’s how he internalized it.

‘’Huh, I guess I had the wrong idea then.’’ Hajime refrained from saying that that was hardly the first time for him. ‘’Well not like I really care, as long as it’s not Miss Sonia, you can date anyone you want!’’ Hajime had a pretty good idea that Sonia would object to that statement, but once again he stayed quiet. With Kazuichi, it was easier to just go along with him instead of sweating the small stuff that would get him annoyed anyway. 

‘’Now that we have that settled, mind if I keep going. I would like to get Chiaki back to her cottage before it gets too dark.’’ Sure, the trip wasn’t long, but if he was going to keep interrupted like this, it will take longer. Kazuichi just nodded, seemingly satisfied that there wasn’t a happy couple forming yet. It left Hajime little bit irritated to be honest, but he kept going all the same. Soon enough he was passing the farm and out of the farm ran out…

‘’Oh my my, should Ibuki start singing ‘Here Comes the Bride’ now?’’ Not long after Kazuichi had left, a new voice spoke up and even without the third person talk, Hajime would recognize Ibuki’s voice anywhere. When she was around, it was impossible to miss since everything about her was loud, from her personality to her appearance. And just as expected, she was standing right there with a big grin on her ever so vibrant face.

‘’Hey Ibuki. That really won’t be necessary.’’ Hajime tried to turn the Ultimate Musician down, but Ibuki was a girl that didn’t take no for an answer when it came to anything, so the only hope Hajime had. was that she would get bored of the topic and move onto something else instead. But unfortunately for Hajime, that hope was shattered when Ibuki’s eyes widened in surprise and horror.

‘’Not necessary? Does that mean the wedding was already held?! And Ibuki wasn’t invited?!’’ She yelled, clearly offended that she would be left out of such festivities.

‘’Keep it down, Chiaki is sleeping!’’ Hajime yelled back…only then realizing how loud he himself yelled and he looked down at Chiaki to see if that woke her up. She did indeed stir a bit, but the only change there was the amount of drool that was coming out of her mouth. She really was a deep sleeper to sleep through an Ibuki yell. ‘’Besides, who would have a wedding in a situation like this, on an abandoned tropical island?’’ All the while he said that, he tried very hard not to have the thought of a wedding with Chiaki invade his mind. It really wasn’t the time for that…n-not that he would be thinking about stuff like that even if they weren’t on this island!

‘’I dunno, that sounds super cool to me!’’ Ibuki’s grin was back on her face again in an instant, like her shock had never been there in the first place. ‘’Ooh, we could totally get some equipment for a wedding from the supermarket, maybe even tuxedos and wedding dresses!’’

‘’I feel like you’re really overvaluing the power of that supermarket.’’ Sure. there was a lot of stuff there, but wedding dresses and tuxedos? And even if there were that stuff, he highly doubted they were selling priests! ‘’Besides, I told you, there’s no wedding.’’ At that comment, Ibuki’s ears and eyes seemed to droop a little, but she soon got her energy and grin back. Honestly Hajime wasn’t sure if there was anything that could keep her down for long.

‘’Aww, I get it, you guys just started dating so it’s too quick of a jump!’’

‘’What?’’

‘’But man, I have to admit, Ibuki is a bit jealous of Hajime. Chiaki is such a looker and such a nice and sweet girl too! Ibuki felt her heart melt every time she talked to her like ‘swoon’!’’ 

‘’What?!’’

‘’Just keep in mind that wedding idea okay! Ibuki will write a song that will have all the tears jerking and hearts fluttering. It will be a perfect send-off to your honeymoon!’’

‘’What?!?’’

‘’In fact, Ibuki will make it so impressive that you’ll want to name your first and third child after Ibuki!’’

‘’WHAT?!’’

‘’Oh, Ibuki just remembered that she had something to do, see you later!’’ Like a whirlwind of words and emotions, she was gone just like that. She left before Hajime’s brain had even fully processed her second comment, much less the final one! But once it did, his face was burning red yet again.

‘’I know Ibuki always goes at her own pace…but I’m not sure how she could be that mistaken about our relationship.’’ Sure, she was also present at the diner when Chiaki walked in and he maybe stared at her for longer than was necessary, but even then! He wouldn’t have expected her to make comments like that. ‘’Even if we weren’t stuck on this island, going as far as mentioning a child is just…’’ Hajime shook his head. it was best that he didn’t think about it. The more he thought about Ibuki’s words, the more they would distract him, and he didn’t need that sort of distraction right now, he just needed to get back to Chiaki’s cottage.

‘’Oh, congratulations you two!’’ At this point Hajime should’ve expected someone else to interrupt him. Despite the fact that they had four different islands to work with, including the central one and there was regrettably only 12 of them left with one stuck in the hospital, it was pretty amazing that he kept running into people on this short walking stretch! And just like before, he recognized the voice immediately. Sonia’s voice had a…well, there was no other way to say it except that it had regal quality to it that no other girl or person for that matter on this island had.

‘’What do you mean by that Sonia?’’ He knew exactly what she meant by it, after hearing Kazuichi and Ibuki’s comments there was no way Sonia didn’t mean the same thing. But maybe there was a small chance that she didn’t.

‘’Well you two are obviously coming from the altar, just like Rei and Tada did in Operation Love! Oh, but be careful, a love fairy might be taking the real protagonist to the past to change the fate of this wedding!’’ Sonia said enthusiastically and as always, Hajime couldn’t follow the conversation. It made him wonder just how many J-Dramas she had actually seen in her life to be able to reference them so easily off the top of her hat.

‘’I don’t think we need to worry about that.’’ Even if Love Fairy sounded like something that Monomi could call herself. ‘’Anyway, do you mind if I ask you something?’’ Since this was starting to bother him a little.

‘’I’m afraid Novoselic might be a bit of a boring honeymoon destination if that’s what you’re wondering. I regret to say it, but my country is tiny after all.’’ Sonia bowed her head a little, she was truly apologetic!

‘’No, that’s not what I was going to ask.’’ He wouldn’t be planning honeymoon stuff without consulting Chiaki first…and that was not the issue here! ‘’It’s just. you’re the third person I’ve met today implying that there’s something going on between me and Chiaki.’’ He could understand Kazuichi, he was the jealous type and he had been at the diner to see his reaction to when Chiaki walked into the diner in her swimsuit. Ibuki was also there and she was the type to just say whatever came to her mind, so he could excuse her behavior as well. But a third time in such quick succession…that was a pattern.

‘’Is that not so?’’ Sonia tilted her head a bit puzzled. ‘’But isn’t it a fact that the two of you have spent a lot of free time together?’’ Sonia asked and Hajime couldn’t exactly deny that. When compared to everyone else on this island, he had spent majority of his free time with her. It wasn’t that he had no intention of hanging out with everyone, but Chiaki was just the easiest to approach, even when murders were happening more than he ever wanted. 

‘’Yes, but there’s nothing at all unusual about a boy and a girl hanging out together alone, as friends.’’ He put the extra emphasis on that last word, even if he felt a little bang in his chest after he did that. 

‘’Really? That is not at all common in my country!’’ Sonia exclaimed, making Hajime once again wonder what the heck was up with Sonia’s country. 

‘’But wait, don’t you spend time alone with Gundham yourself?’’ He had definitely seen the two of them together a few times, usually doing something or the other with the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. At this comment, Hajime saw Sonia’s cheeks turn a bit red, as if she herself realized the implication of her own comments.

‘’I-In any case.’’ Changing the topic quite expertly there. ‘’I do apologize for making accusations about your and Chiaki’s relationship. Some of Chiaki’s comments from our conversations made me think otherwise, but I see I was wrong. Now then, if you’ll excuse me.’’ Sonia said and she left with a bit of a jog that was unusual to see from the Ultimate Princess. She must’ve gotten really flustered by that Gundham comment. And by the time she was gone, Hajime realized exactly what she had said.

‘’Wait…Chiaki has made comments about me? Around the other girls?’’ He couldn’t possibly imagine what they had been. He’d like to think they were positive, Chiaki seemed like the type of person who didn’t have a single mean bone in her body, aside from occasional passive-aggressive remark towards either Nagito or Monokuma. He couldn’t help being curious, but he would have to ask her later…carefully of course. He would never want to make her feel awkward and he hoped that none of the girls were making her feel awkward with these comments either. if he was getting them, that meant she would as well after all. ‘’And who knows how she is taking them.’’ Chiaki was definitely the type to shrug it off, but if it happened commonly enough for her to be bothered by it… ‘’I should just keep going.’’ Nothing good would come out of overthinking. He was almost at the cottages anyway. Just a few more steps and he would be at the hotel’s gates and….

‘’Why hello there you two.’’ Hajime felt a chill go down his spine at those words. From anyone else those kinds of friendly words would never elicit a reaction like that, but Nagito was different. Everything he said was said in that overly friendly, yet distantly crazy tone that always had Hajime on edge when it came to dealing with the Ultimate Lucky Student. And as expected, he had a smile on his face, like there was nothing wrong with their current situation.

‘’I’m really not in the mood to deal with you right now.’’ Hajime said. it had nothing to do with the current situation or the fact that he had already gotten teased by three classmates so far. After the first two class trials, he just really wanted nothing to do with the guy. Nagito’s smile wavered for a bit, but only for a bit and soon it was back on his face like nothing happened.

‘’I’m used to hearing that from the others but coming from you…it stings a bit more.’’ Nagito chuckled, whether it was to mask his real thoughts or if he really thought the situation was amusing, Hajime couldn’t tell. He could never tell, and he was glad that he couldn’t. If he could understand everything Nagito did, he would probably be as crazy as he was. ‘’But I guess that was expected, you seem to have your hands full.’’ Nagito’s eyes fell onto Chiaki and for a brief moment Hajime felt almost a protective instinct to keep her away from him.

‘’Yes, I do so I really don’t have time to spend with you.’’ He didn’t like to think of Chiaki as a convenient excuse to not have to talk with Nagito, but it worked out that way anyway. He side-stepped the hoodie-wearing boy and started walking past him, but Nagito wasn’t done talking.

‘’How wonderful for you. Trash like me could never hope to be in a relationship like that so I’m a bit jealous.’’ Hajime stopped. Hearing those kinds of comments from their other friends was one thing, but for even Nagito to acknowledge it…it made him curious enough to continue the conversation.

‘’The relationship me and Chiaki have is not like that.’’ They were just friends, that’s how he saw it right now, that’s how he thought it should’ve been seen. But it seemed like others were seeing it differently. All of the others.

‘’Really? The two of you seemed pretty chummy during the investigation of the last murder. Or was that nothing, but your way of showing hope in the face of another dead friend?’’ As soon as he said that, Hajime regretted his curiosity to continue the conversation. Whenever he talked about dead people in that callous way, it made him want to see him tied up again so that he couldn’t harm anyone again. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. That was a far greater threat that Nagito posed.

‘’We just investigated a murder. I doubt there’s anyone in the world who considers that to be a bonding moment.’’ And even if they were, Hajime wanted no part in that sort of thing. He didn’t want there to be more times when he would bond with Chiaki purely because they were investigating together. He wanted to bond with her through videogames. casual talking and maybe even naps together. Usual couple…friendship stuff!

‘’I see, if that’s how you feel about it, I suppose it’s fine. But like I said, I’m a bit jealous.’’ Once again Hajime felt a somewhat protective instinct. That didn’t mean what he thought it meant, right? Nagito didn’t actually have any sorts of feelings towards Chiaki, right? With the way he talked about love, he didn’t want to see Nagito get close to anyone like that! ‘’After all, I could never be in a relationship with an Ultimate. Someone who is actually talented, should only get together with someone who is also talented. Trash like me with my worthless talent knows my place in the world and others should too.’’ 

‘’What are you trying to say?’’ Maybe Hajime would’ve been better off not asking that.

‘’You still don’t remember your talent, right? I hope just as strongly as you do that it’s one to be proud of. I would hate nothing more than for your hope for a relationship with Chiaki to turn into despair because of something you don’t remember or can’t control.’’ And with those words, Nagito left the scene, having apparently said his piece and what he said left an unnerving feeling in the pit of Hajime’s stomach. He grits his teeth in an attempt to ignore it, but it didn’t help things. More than anything else, he wanted to be confident in himself, in his own power and in his own ability. If his Talent was something that wasn’t even worthwhile, then how would the others react? Would they care? Would Chiaki care? Would he really be unworthy of being with her if that was the case? ‘’No of course not.’’ Hajime shook his head in anger. He was just letting Nagito get into his head, which he managed to do irritatingly well, it was almost a talent all on its own. Trying to get those thoughts out of his head, he continued his walk, his footsteps slightly heavier than before.

Finally, Hajime had made it back to the hotel area. Despite how short the distance had been, the trip had felt like it lasted forever because of the constant interruptions from their friends. Interruptions that still had his face tinged slightly red and his heart beating fast. Honestly, he was shocked that Chiaki hadn’t woken up to the noise of his heart thumping since he felt like it could easily be used as an alarm clock right now. The Ultimate Gamer’s deep sleep was even deeper than he first thought it seemed. But at least now he was finally in front of Chiaki’s cottage and… ‘’I don’t have the key.’’

Really, he should’ve realized it sooner. He didn’t have the key to Chiaki’s room, and he didn’t even know where she kept it. It could be in her back bag or it could be in her skirt or jacket pocket. Even if he did know, he would have to keep supporting her sleeping body with a single hand and even if she wasn’t the heaviest person around, that was still too much to ask. He could of course just carry her to his room, but he had no idea how long she was going to sleep for, and they were already nearing nighttime. If she would just keep sleeping on his bed…. anyway, he couldn’t do that! So as much as he didn’t want to go for the alternate option, he had to. ‘’Monokuma!’’ He tried to keep his voice quieter so that he wouldn’t wake up Chiaki and luckily or maybe unluckily, the monochrome bear appeared instantly, out of nowhere like always.

‘’Didja call me?’’ He asked, tilting his head a bit. He didn’t comment immediately on the Chiaki situation, but Hajime knew well enough that wasn’t going to last forever. Monokuma would never miss that sort of chance.

‘’Yes, I need you to use that weird magic spell to unlock Chiaki’s room so I can carry her inside, since I can’t reach for her room key right now.’’ Hajime explained quaintly and just like he feared, a grin appeared on Monokuma’s face.

‘’Oh? And once you’re inside, what are you going to do?’’ And suddenly there was sweat all over Monokuma’s body. ‘’I know what kind of things teenagers are into these days! You are planning to ***REMOVED TO CONFORM WITH THE CURRENT AGE RATING AND STANDARDS AND PRACTICES *** with her!’’ 

‘’Hell no!’’ Was Hajime’s immediate response, his face burning red now. He briefly looked over to see if Chiaki was still asleep and thankfully, she was. If that had been the first thing she heard when she woke up, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to live it down.

‘’Ahh, but I made you think about it, didn’t I?’’ Monokuma asked and Hajime refused to acknowledge that with a response. ‘’Oh well, it’s not like I mind what you kids get up to, as long as a murder eventually happens! Monomi might, but who the hell cares what that waste of cotton thinks! Though if you want to be extra sure that she doesn’t hear with those ears of her, try not to make too much noise or get too into it!’’ Monokuma said and then faced the door. ‘’Va-Va-Valoose!’’ He shouted and with that, the lock on the door instantly opened. Hajime still didn’t understand how the heck that even worked. ‘’Have fun!’’ He said and then disappeared, leaving Hajime way more embarrassed than ever before. He never thought that would be a feeling Monokuma could evoke inside of him.

‘’Well, it’s finally open so I should go inside.’’ Hajime said and did just that. Once inside, well it was basically the exact same it had been since last time he had been here to play games with her. Aside from the consoles being neatly arranged, it was a bit of a mess in there, but it’s not like any of them often had much chance to tidy up their rooms. Though at least thankfully, her bed was clean and empty so he could place her on it. He made sure to do it slowly and carefully, so that Chiaki wouldn’t wake up in these last moments. ‘’That sure took longer than I expected. I…I guess a lot of people think the two of us look like a couple.’’ Hajime blushed as he scratched his cheek nervously.

He hadn’t really thought about their relationship like that before. Well okay, that was a lie, the thought had occurred to him a couple of times when spending time with her. Whether it was gaming, talking or just hanging out, he enjoyed all the time with her, no matter how small those moments were. And she was very cute and friendly, the kind of person that could always make him smile, no matter how bad things got. Hajime couldn’t deny any of that. ‘’I guess the thought of me and Chiaki being like that isn’t too bad, I do like it.’’ Maybe it was okay to have a positive thought like that every now and then on this island. He stole one more glance towards Chiaki to make sure that she was okay. For whatever reason, he felt like the smile on her face was bigger than it had been when he first found her on the beach, but maybe it was just his imagination. With that, he left the cottage. 

As soon as the cottage door was closed, Chiaki’s eyes opened up and she lifted herself up from the bed. ‘’I like that thought very much as well Hajime.’’ There was a small blush on her cheeks. ‘’Thank you…for doing so much for me.’’

**Author's Note:**

> So, how long was Chiaki actually awake for? I’ll let you be the judge of that!


End file.
